When I See You Again
by pikachulovesmew
Summary: When you get separated from your only brother, lose your only friend and move to different schools. Come along to May's expedition to a never ending nightmare.Will May ever see Max again? Will Drew forget about May? READ TO FIND OUT! This is mainly about a brother and sister bond, but it will contain contest please leave a review and hope you enjoy! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N~**_

 _ **Hello there readers!**_

 _ **This is my first fic and it's about Contest shipping because it was my first shipping couple EVER! But it doesn't pop up yet so be patient my friends**_

 _ **Okay I'll shut up and let you read on!**_

 ** _Oh Yeah!_**

 ** _Pikachulovesmew does NOT own Pokémon nor the characters!_**

May age 12

Max age 10

 **Chapter 1: A Stormy Day**

 _Summer_

 _July 23, 2015_

It was a raining and very stormy night.

May and Max played Mario Karts with their babysitter, Solidad.

"I win!" May shouted as Max rolled his eyes and Solidad grinned.

"We'll see about that, but after a glass of hot cocoa." Solidad said as she left to the kitchen.

"Hmmm." Max murmured while looking outside the window at the thunder and rain.

"Yo, What's up Max?" May said as she looked outside too.

"Do you think mom and dad will be okay in this storm?" Max said worried.

"Don't worry, I promise they will come home safe especially since dad is with mom." May said as Max nodded.

"Promise?" Max said as he held out his pinky.

"Promise." May said as she ruffled his hair and held her pinky finger against Max's making a sibling promise.

"Guys, cocoa is ready!" Solidad yelled as May got up and ran.

"They will be alright, May promised." Max thought while looking at his pinky.

"Max, you better hurry or I'll eat all the mini marshmallows." May yelled making Max's eye twitched.

"May, you better not or you'll regret it!" Max yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

A lightning struck appeared.

 _Let's go to Norman and Caroline_

"I'm glad my mother is ok." Norman said as he fastened his seatbelt and started the car.

"Me too, but the hospital will her release on Monday." Caroline responded as she fastened her seatbelt.

"So today is Saturday, ok then I can pick her up on Monday after work." He said as he started driving.

"Oh thank you dear, that will make me less scrambled and I'll get the kids to help me settle the house." She said feeling less worried.

"No problem anything for you." he smiled.

"Honey, I think you need to slow down especially since this horrible storm." Caroline assured as Norman stopped at the red light.

"No worries, you have the world's greatest driver here!" Norman said as he accelerated as the light turned green.

 _*Crack*_

"NORMAN LOOK OUT!" Caroline screamed as their car spun uncontrollably.

 _Back to May, Max and Solidad_

"Looks like your parents might be out late." Solidad said worried.

"Solidad is everything ok?" May asked.

"Yes, well time for bed!" Solidad clapped her hands.

"Whhhyyyy it's only 10:30." May groaned as Max was already asleep.

"Your parents told me that you guys might wake up early for something tomorrow and I know that you don't want to get in trouble." Solidad said as she gave May a sympathetic look.

"Fine, you win!" May sighed as Solidad grinned in victory.

"But next time you won't win me in Just Dance!" May yelled as she went to get ready for bed.

"We'll see, since I am the master of Just Dance." Solidad said as she did a twirl while carrying Max to his room.

 _*Ring*_

 _*Ring*_

"Who would call this late." Solidad said as she went to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello"

"Yes, this is the Maple residents but Mr. and Mrs. Maple are not available"

"I am the their babysitter, Solidad."

As Solidad talked on the phone May was in her PJs and hid behind the couch while listening to Solidad talk.

"Yes, their children are here and what is going on are the Maples okay?"

May saw Solidad freeze and tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh My Gosh, I'll be there with the kids!" Solidad hanged up and grabbed her coat.

"May!"

May got up as Solidad walked towards her.

"Yeah, what's happening!?" May asked as Solidad placed her hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"Your parents got in a car accident, and I need you to get Max and get your coats because we are going to the hospital." Solidad said as May's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"May take a deep breath." Solidad assured while holding May's hand as May took a deep breath.

"That's my girl, now let's go." Solidad said as May nodded.

Solidad ran outside to warm up the car and May went to wake up Max.

"Max."

"Max, wake up." May said shaking her brother.

"Five more minutes." Max murmured as May rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess I'll just take your favorite encyclopedia." May said as Max woke up.

"Don't you dare." He said as May smiled.

"Works all the time." She thought until she realized what she had to do.

"Max put on your coat and shoes fast." May said as she tossed Max his coat.

"Whhhhyyyy." Max groaned.

"It's Mom and Dad." May responded as he heard Mom and Dad, Max quickly placed on his coat and shoes.

"Hurry up, May!" Max said as he ran down stairs.

May ran to her room and got her black coat her grandma got her last ran down stairs and saw Solidad waiting then they all ran to the car.

Max and May waited in the back seat of Solidad's car while she locked the door.

"May, will Mom and Dad be okay?" Max asked which made May's heart break even more.

She squeezed his hand and said, "I am sure of it." She faked a smile.

"You guys ready?" Solidad asked as she threw her umbrella onto the driver's passenger and Max nodded.

Solidad drove to the hospital, not fast but carefully.

"To be honest I don't know if they're okay; I just hope they are." May thought as she looked outside the darkness and rain.

 _ **Well what do you think happened to Caroline and Norman!**_

 _ **Also question for the day!**_

 _ **What shipping was your first ever?**_

 _ **Please leave a review!**_

 _ **Till the next time!**_

 _ **~pikachulovesmew out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Hello!**

 **Lol I totally forgot that I have uploaded a story until I got and email that I got a review.I know I'm clueless!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Pikachulovesmew does NOT own Pokemon nor the characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** ** _Goodbye..._**

Solidad parked the car and opened her umbrella for the locked her car as they walked towards the hospital entrance.

"Man this weather is crazy!" Solidad yelled as her umbrella went flying in every way.

There was silence until they got inside.

"Excuse me, but we are here to visit Norman and Caroline Maple." Solidad said to the lady went through the files and looked at Solidad suspiciously.

"I'm Solidad, the babysitter you talked to." Solidad stated as the receptionist looked at her then closed the file and looked at May and Max.

"I'm sorry, but you can't visit until they are done with surgery." The lady said as May's heart jumped at the word "surgery."

"Look we'll wait and you will let us know when we can visit." Solidad slammed her hand on the counter which made the lady jump.

"Yeeess." The receptionist said nervously as Solidad glared at her.

"Okay, May, Max lets go take a seat." she said as other visitors feared her and moved away leaving the three sit alone.

"Solidad will they be okay?" Max said as Solidad froze.

"Um, you see Max..." she explained as May listened.

"The Maple's family." A male doctor announced as Solidad got up and told the kids to stay seated.

"Hello, I'm Solidad." She held out her hand.

"Dr. Kent, and a pleasure to meet you Ms. Solidad." As he shook her hand.

"Um, how are the Maples?" Solidad asked nervously as Kent's smile changed to a frown.

"I'm so sorry, but ... Caroline didn't make surgery and Norman only has ... 30 minutes to live since the lightning struck could have survived, but the bolt is shutting down his systems." He said sadly.

"Take us to see him, please." Solidad said as he nodded.

"Nurse Joy, take them to Norman Maple room 206," he said as Nurse Joy nodded, "I'm so sorry Solidad."

"May, Max lets go." Solidad said as May and Max popped up like kittens and followed her.

"We are going to visit your dad."

"What about mom?" Max asked as Solidad kneeled down to May and Max.

"Your... Mom, didn't make... it and your dad... only has 30 minutes left." She cried as the two broke down in tears and she hugged them.

"Let's go your dad needs you both." They followed Nurse Joy holding hands with Max in the middle.

"Here we are, um Mr. Maple can only say a few words at a time," Joy said as she hugged May and Max, "I'm so sorry."

May and Max looked at Solidad with tears.

"Go ahead I'll wait for you guys out here."

May walked in with Max following behind was so dark and quiet yet she could hear someone breathing heavily.

"Dad!" Max yelled as he ran to the bed as May walked behind.

"Daddy?" May asked as her dad looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"Ma..y...Ma..x." Norman said shaky.

"Dad." May and Max said as they hugged Norman.

"I'm...so..rry...kid..s..." he cried.

"I...fai..led...as..a...d..a..d,I ...lost..m..om.." He coughed as Max shook his head.

"Dad it's not your fault, it's not ok to blame yourself!" Max yelled as he squeezed Norman's hand.

"Ma..x...wait...ou..t..si..de...I..need...to..talk...to..May."

"Max, it won't be long." May said as Max hugged his dad once more.

"I'll be back." Max said as he closed the door.

"Ma...y..pro...mis..e..me,...you'll...tak..e...ca..re..of..Ma..x." He said looking into May's eyes.

"I promise Dad, I won't let you down." May said squeezing his hand as Norman smiled.

*click*

*click*

"No Dad!" May yelled as Max ran inside the room.

"Dad!" He yelled.

"I'm p..roud...of..you...bo..th, I...love..you.."

*Dinnnnnngggg*

"No please, Dad!" May yelled.

They both hugged their dad one last time.

"I love *sniff* you dad, *sniff* you will always be my *cough* HERO!" Max cried.

"Daddy, I promise, *sniff* I promise." May cried as Nurse Joy and Solidad came inside.

"Oh My!" Nurse Joy said as Solidad cried.

*Two Days later*

"We are here to remember a loving Mother and names are Caroline Maple and Norman let's all pray." The Priest said as he prayed.

May, Max, Solidad, Grandma Maple, Brendan, Nurse Joy, Sergeant Jenny, and Dr. Kent were the only people who May only knew her dad's side, who Norman was an only since her mom's side lost contact with them and they don't know who they are.

May wore her black dress, her mom bought her on her birthday,and her mom's favorite black investigator hat with a bow on the gave this to May since she loved to investigate and a great said it belonged to her dad who was a famous investigator.

Max wore a black and white tie tuxedo that he and Norman would his dad is wearing it and going to forever wear it as he is buried.

They all walked to bury carried the caskets together as Max helped carried Norman's and May carried Caroline' mourned over their losses and buried them.

May, Max, Solidad, and Brendan were Maple would've been there, but she had to return to the hospital from the heart attack she had from the incident of her only son.

"I am so sorry, May." Brendan said as he hugged her.

"Max, you too." he ruffled his hair slowly and left.

* two hours later*

It started to rain.

"May, Max let's go home." Solidad said worried as May and Max just stared at their parent's graves.

May grabbed Max's hand, but Max shook his hand off and looked at May.

"You lied..."

"Max... I'm sorry."

"YOU LIED, YOU SAID THEY WERE GOING TO BE OKAY, MAY!" Max yelled which startled May and Solidad.

"Max... I'm sorry." May repeated crying.

"LOOK, MAY! MOM AND DAD ARE DIED! *sniff* you said that they'll be okay *sniff*." Max looked at May who looked terrified.

"Max." May said as she reached his hand.

"NO, I HATE YOU ; STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Max slapped May's hand and ran away.

"MAX!" May yelled as she fell to the floor and cried.

"May..., I'll go get Max, meet me home." Solidad said as she would've comfort her, but May needs to handle this alone because she is needs to stay strong for Max.

May looked at her parent's graves and tried to get up, but she collapsed.

"Mom, Dad what did I do."

"What did I do wrong."

"Dad, I failed you *sniff* I'M SORRY DAD!"

"May...get...up.." May's head shoot up and noticed that voice.

"Dad?"

"Get...up...and...be...strong.."

"I can't."

"Yes...you can May,...and...you...will for Max..."

"Didn't you see what just happened!, there's no way he'll forgive me."

"Be strong..."

"I said I CAN'T!"

*Silence*

"Dad?!" May yelled as she was soaking wet from the rain pouring down on her.

Yet she passed out from all her yelling and from staying up late the past two days.

* * *

 **I know I will update sooner. Sorry!**

 **Leave a review and I hope you have a wonderful night or day where ever you live.**

 **Question for y'all:**

 **Who's your favorite starter pokemon?**

 **Till the next time!**

 **~pikachulovesmew out!**


End file.
